Una blanca navidad
by brony1218
Summary: Todos en equestria viven la navidad en grande, cada poni tendrá grandes aventuras durante la navidad, Applebloom no creé en la navidad y sus amigas intentan ayudarla pero misteriosamente ha desaparecido, Discord tiene problemas en confesar sus sentimientos por celestia pero Luna promete ayudarlo
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE PONY: UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Este es un fanfic navideño que espero sea algo muy tierno, intentare de que muchos personajes aparezcan, no sé si en equestria hay navidad pero este fanfic si lo hay, espero sea de su agrado

Capitulo 1: Blancas fiestas

Ya era mes de Diciembre y los ponis comenzaron a adornar todo para las fiestas, algunos colgaban muérdagos, colocaban árboles navideños, todo era felicidad incluso los potrillos comenzaron a escribir sus carta a Santa Hooves y con las mane 6 y Spike las fiestas eran muy esperados.

En la granja Apple las ponis comenzaron a adornar todo.

Applejack: !YIHA¡ felices fiestas amigas a colgar adornos a decorar y cualquier otra cosa que se pueda- grito muy alegre decorando

Pinkie Pie: Estoy muy emocionada estas serán las mejores fiestas,, y se los prometo a todos "con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo" será una promesa Pinkie- dijo muy alegre y emocionada

Spike: Hay no le veo él para tanto digo si es muy lindo y todo pero no sé...no es algo exagerado

Rarity: !AAHH¡ cómo puedes decir eso en una época tan maravillosa del año-dijo abrazando a Spike de cariño- mi pequeño "Spaiky waiky" es una época dorada

Pinkie: No querrás decir "blanca"

Rarity: Si eso, es una fecha en que lo pasas en familia-dijo aún abrazado a Spike

Spike: Jeje...sí...creo que...si...-dijo sonrojado por el abrazo

Twilight: Y yo como princesa ahora debo desearles a todos una feliz navidad desde el reino de Canterlot

Rainbow: Yo tengo lista mi carta para santa le pedí una playera oficial de los Wonderbolts

Muchos ponis no solo los potrillos creían en Santa Hooves si no que también los adultos, era una época hermosa incluso cantaban, todos esperaban la llegada de la era blanca

*En casa de Vinyl y Octavia*

Octavia: Y...listo ¿qué te parece la casa Vinyl- dijo mostrándole la casa desde afuera

Vinyl: Mmm...si...pero...hace falta... !MÚSICA¡

Vinyl saco un equipo de música grande y comenzó a toca a todo volumen haciendo Octavia tenga los pelos de punta

Octavia: Oh, solo quisiera una navidad sin un cabello de puerco spin-dijo con los pelos de punta

Vinyl: Vamos alégrate amiga, te invito una malteada-dijo abrazando a su amiga

Octavia: al menos es muy generosa- pensó

*En casa de Derpy y Doctor Whooves*

Derpy: Felices fiestas doctor-dijo sonriendo

Doctor: Feliz Derpy, ahora permite mostrarte mis decoraciones de la casa

Derpy: ¿Decoraste la casa?

*1 minuto después* (MUFFINS XD)

Doctor: ¿Te gusta mi decoración?- dijo abrazando a derpy

Derpy: No sabes decorar verdad-dijo viendo una casa patas arriba

Doctor: Por supuesto que...no (Cuack, el doctor no sabe XD)

Derpy: No te preocupes ya verás que nuestra casa será hermosa

*En casa de Lyra y Bon Bon*

Lyra: Mira amiga ya escribí mi carta a Santa Hooves

Bon Bon: Que bien, déjame verlo-leyó la carta y decía:

Carta: Querido Santa Hooves ya te di las galletas y la leche que tanto pides ahora por una vez dame lo que quiero pero que !NUNCA¡ me das, un ejemplar humano, con !MANOS¡ y lo quiero !AHORA¡

Bon Bon: Es una broma verdad-dijo con una cara molesta

Lyra: Bien...dame eso- rompió la carta con magia y escribió una nueva cuando termino se lo mostro a su amiga

Carta nueva: Querido Santa Hooves como no me das lo yo realmente quiero te pediré algo que si esta a tu alcance quiero la más alegre feliz y blanca navidad para mis amigas en especial mi mejor amiga Bon Bon

Bon Bon le sonrió y de inmediato abraso a Lyra con mucho cariño.

*De vuelta en la granja Apple*

La granja estaba terminada y todos muy felices

Fluttershy: Oh, no puedo creer que lo grandiosa que quedo- dijo muy alegre

Rainbow: Yo sí, somos las mejores en la decoración-dijo dando los toques finales

Las ponis celebraban y la CMC estaban ahí también

Scootalo: Estoy emocionada, ¿estás emocionada Sweete Bell?

Sweete: Estoy emocionada, ¿estás emocionada Applebloom?

Applebloom: Estoy mu...digo !NO¡-dijo un tanto molesta

Scootalo y Sweete: ¿QUÉ?-dijeron sorprendidas

Applebloom: Nunca recibo el regalo que yo siempre he querido y nunca me lo trae Santa Hooves, así que personalmente no creo en Santa

Las CMC no podían creer que Applebloom no le gustara y creyera en Santa Hooves pero no podían hacer mucho ya que eran sus creencias, a lo lejos Applejack las escucho y fue a decirles a sus amigas

Applejack: Amigas siento decirlo pero mi hermana no cree en la Navidad

Todas: ¿QUÉ?

Fluttershy: Oh no, cuando un potrillo no cree quizás sea el fin de su infancia- dijo muy asustada por Applebloom

Pinkie: Debemos mostrarle porque esta siempre es la mejor fiesta del año

Applejack: Vamos a mostrarle ¿quién está conmigo?

Twilight: Yo si nadie debe estar triste en navidad

Fluttershy: Yo también

Rarity: Cuanta conmigo

Spike: Y conmigo

Rainbow: Esta claro que yo también

Pinkie: Hay que hacerlo pero antes quisiera desearles a todo los que están leyendo esta historia una gran, dulce y feliz navidad para todos y coman mucho pastel- ( Un momento Pinkie Pie acaba de romper la cuarta pared o_O esto es raro)

*En Canterlot*

Celestia mira el cielo como cae la nieve por los pegasos y de una sonrisa reflejaba mucha alegría, a lo lejos era observada por alguien cercano

Discord: Ah, Celestia siempre debes ser tan alegre con las fiestas-dijo algo sonrojado

Luna: ¿Hablas de mi hermana?

Discord: !AAAAAAAAHHHHH¡, Luna...yo...Jajaja, si claro por esa dulce princesa, jamás-dijo con un ojo enloquecido moviéndose de un lado a otro

Luna: Es mi hermana y no me mientas- dijo con una sonrisa

Discord: ¿Qué? ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Luna: Porque abrazas una foto de mi hermana

Discord: Está bien, si ella...me cae bien y...

Luna: Te gusta y no me mientas- le dijo con una sonrisa

Discord: Bueno ya sí, pero no se lo digas o !HARE LO PEOR QUE TE PODRIA PASAR¡

Luna: ¿Cambiar la azúcar por la Sal?

Discord: Sí

Luna: Descuida no le diré, tú le dirás

Discord: ¿QUÉ?

Podrá Discord confesar sus sentimientos, las mane 6 podrán mostrarles la alegría de la navidad a Applebloom, Pinkie Pie vendrá a nuestro mundo y nos dominara con pasteles descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les guste la historia navideña tratare de que tenga romance, comedia, aventura y que aparezcan todos los personajes, por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les parece se loa agradeceré mucho, les deseo a todos un muy buen día y Feliz Navidad


	2. Chapter 2

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 2: Fiestas y sorpresas

Las mane 6 y Spike trataban de ayudar a Applebloom a que creyera en la navidad pero para eso necesitarían toda la ayuda posible

Applejack: Y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda

Scootalo: Claro, te ayudaremos

Sweete Bell: Applebloom es nuestra amiga y la queremos ver feliz en estas grandes fiestas

Applejack: Gracias terroncitos de azúcar, ahora iré a preparar todo, vengan en unos minutos a la granja-dijo y se retiro alegre

Scootalo: Y ¿cómo haremos que Applebloom crea?- pregunto a Sweete

Sweete: Pues vamos a necesitar ayuda de alguien que sea muy enérgico y sepa de muchos juegos, y sé exactamente quién- (ustedes saben, yo sí XD)

Más tarde en un parque de videojuegos, un potrillo color café sin cutie marck con melena y cola marrón claro estaba en un maquina árcade jugando su nombre era Button Mash, Scootalo y Sweete Bell aparecieron para pedirle ayuda

Sweete: Button, necesitamos tu ayuda- le dijo mientras él jugaba

Button: Eh?...ah hola, pues no sé...tengo planeado romper mi record en mi juego- dijo sin despegar la vista en el juego

Scootalo: Vamos, juegas todo el tiempo- suplico

Button: Bien-dijo reiniciando la maquina- solo si me vencen en mi propio juego

Sweete: Pero yo no sé jugar

Button: Pues lastima-dijo con ganas de jugar

Sweete: Bien...pero nos tienes que ayuda-dijo un poco molesta

Button: Para que lo sepas yo soy todo un experto en el juego y no me podrás vencer-dijo muy confiado

*5 minutos después en la maquina árcade* (yo quiero jugar)

- SWEETE BELL WINS-

-FLAVLES VICTORI-

-FATALITY- (el que adivine el juego recibirá un abrazo de Derpy...algún día XD)

Button: !QUÉ¡...p-p-pero esto tira a la basura todo mi esfuerzo-dijo llorando- semanas de juego para nada-dijo hasta desmayarse

Sweete Bell y Scootalo solo miraron confundidas a Button desmayado y babeando en la maquina

Scootalo: Bien llévatelo con magia y vámonos- le dijo a Sweete Bell

*En casa de Vinyl y Octavia*

Applejack trataba de pedirles ayuda a varios ponis para ayudar a su hermanita

Applejack: Y por eso necesito su ayuda por favor-le pidió a Vinyl y Octavia

Vinyl: Claro, no hay problema

Octavia: Con gusto te ayudaremos

Applejack les agradeció y se retiro

Octavia: Esta será una gran oportunidad para mí de tocar la hermosa melodía clásica de Navidad

Vinyl: Eh?...Ah, sí...tú tocaras Jajaja...yo solo guardare mi equipo...-dijo algo nerviosa

*En canterlot*

Discord tenía la boca hasta el piso por lo que dijo la princesa Luna

Discord: No...no...no, yo jamás podría decirle nada a celestia- dijo convirtiéndose en gallina

Luna: Vamos, todo lo que hay que hacer es mostrarle que detrás de...ti hay un caballero

Discord: Tú crees que hay un caballero- dijo sacando un espejo y rompiéndolo con su reflejo

Entonces Luna empezó a ayudar a Discord a transformarlo en todo un caballero, le busco un traje elegante y le enseño buenos modales

Luna: Bien empecemos, primero entrégame un ramo de flores

Entonces Discord le entrego un ramo de flores a Luna que parecía normal pero...

Flores: Sistema de defensa activado

Luna: ¿QUÉ COSA?- dijo asustada

Flores: Comienza auto destrucción en T-10segundos...5...4...

Luna: Creí que dijo 10 segundos

Flores: !MENTI¡

!BOOM¡

Las flores hicieron una pequeña explosión haciendo que luna quedara con cara negra

Discord: Ups, accidentalmente te di las flores que eran para los guardias-dijo burlándose

Luna: Okey, creo que tendremos que quitarte tus juguetes de bromas- dijo con un cara llena de cenizas

*En casa de Derpy y Doctor Whooves*

Derpy y el Doctor estaban decorando la casa con muchas luces y adornos

Derpy: Muy bien Doctor, tú pon estas luces en el techo y la chimenea y yo decoro las ventanas- le dijo con una sonrisa

Doctor: Muy bien- dijo confiado y seguro (¿qué podría salir mal?)

*1 minuto después*

Doctor: !AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ (tenía que hablar o_O)

Derpy fue de inmediato a ver al Doctor pero...

Derpy: Doctor?...

Doctor: !AUXILIO DERPY, ME ATORE EN LA CHIMENEA¡ ¿cómo Santa Hooves podrá entrar si ni yo puedo?

* En casa de Lyra y Bombón*

(sonidos de grillo) (es verdad ellas se fueron con Applejack XD)

* En la granja Apple*

Todos estaban preparándose con un sorpresa para Applebloom y hacerle creer que Santa Hooves si existe y devolverle la alegría.

Applejack. Entonces ¿ya todos saben qué hacer?

Spike: Hacer que Applebloom tenga un gran día mostrarles a Santa Hooves y devolverle la alegría

Fluttershy: Espero que funcione

Rainbow: Va a funcionar, si no que me caiga una nube

En esa momento una nube iba cayendo hacia Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: No lo dije literal AAAAAAHHHHH

Pero la nube no era nadie más que Derpy encima llegando para la fiesta

Rainbow: Derpy casi me asus...digo no me sorprendas así

Derpy: Lo siento Rainbow Dash

Rarity: Cariño y ¿dónde está el Doctor?- le pregunto a Derpy

Doctor: Aquí- y todos miraron confundidos- no me pudieron sacar de la chimenea así que tuvieron que cortar la chimenea en 2

Applejack: A ver déjame intentar romper los ladrillos

Doctor: Gracias eres una buena amig...-(SAS patada) Applejack le dio una patada con fuerzas y golpeando al Doctor- gracias...y...recuerda...cepillarte los dientes...después...de bañarte-dijo desmayándose

Colgate: Hey, yo soy la dentista

Applejack: Uy, lo siento Doctor

En ese momento las ponis se alteran porque ya venía Applebloom

Pinkie: Aguas, Aguas ya viene Applebloom-le dijo a todos los ponis

Twilight: Rápido todos escóndanse

De inmediato todos los ponis se escondieron esperando la llegada de Applebloom, cuando Applebloom llego...

Todos: Sorpresa

Applebloom: ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto

Scootalo: Es una fiesta sorpresa

Sweete: Para que veas la alegría de la navidad - dijeron

Button: Solo mira esto-dijo llevando a Applebloom en un recorrido

Button empezó a mostrarle la fiesta, le mostro a los invitados, a los potrillos jugando, a los juegos que él creó y mucho mas pero lo más importante...

Button: Nada es más importante que ver a !SANTA HOOVES¡

Y Santa Hooves salió de unas cortinas pero solo era Lyra disfrazada

Lyra: Jo jo jo, Feliz Navidad pequeña Applebloom- le dijo a applebloom con una voz diferente

Applebloom: Sé que es Lyra disfrazada-dijo enojada

Lyra: Lyra ¿Quién es esa Lyra? yo soy Santa

Pero Applebloom molesta le quita la barba falsa a Lyra

Lyra: Amm...abortar misión...niña fue idea de Colgate-dijo desapareciendo

Colgate: ¿QUÉ?

Applebloom: Yo me voy-dijo yéndose a su cama molesta

Spike: Bueno lo intentamos- dijo retirándose pero Twilight molesta lo retiene con magia

La fiesta fue todo un fracaso, los ponis se entristecieron y comenzaron a retirar algunas cosas para guardarlas para navidad, mientras Applebloom se fue a dormir a su cama y cuando llego la media noche en su cuarto se despierta por una luz y al ir a ver afuera se sorprende por lo que ve.

Applebloom: ¿QUÉ? ¿UN TREN?

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿qué será el tren que apareció?¿Discord dejara de bromear y será un caballero?¿algún día Button recuperara su record?¿seguiré haciendo estás preguntas? descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Espero les este gustando, voy hacer referencias a muchas cosas en este fic y me gustaría hacer más cosas, por favor dejen reviews y por favor díganme si creen que es gracioso o si le falta algo, le deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	3. Chapter 3

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 3: Acertijos y caídas

Era la media noche y algo había llamado la atención de Applebloom, cuando ella salió a ver se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Applebloom: ¿Un tren?-se pregunto sorprendida

Era un tren gigante y de él salió un poni, era uno de los trabajadores del tren

Trabajador: Todos a bordo del "expreso polar"

Applebloom: ¿Quién es usted?

Trabajador: Yo me llamo José pero puedes llamarme Pepe, adelante ¿no vienes?-dijo alegre

Applebloom: Peor no tengo boleto

Pepe: Pues revisa tus bolsillos

Applebloom: Pero no tengo ropa, es imposible que yo...-puso su casco en un bolsillo sobre pierna-pero qué?...¿cómo es posible?- dijo sorprendida y sacan un boleto dorado

Pepe: En este tren todo puede pasar-dijo alegre

Applebloom sorprendida y curiosa entro al tren donde había muchos otros potrillos entre ellos estaban sus amigas Scootalo, Sweete Bell, Button y Dinky Doo

Applebloom: Amigas ¿qué hacen aquí?

Scootalo: Mira este tren se dirige al polo norte y veremos a Santa Hooves-dijo emocionada

Dinky: Y cuando lleguemos dicen que Santa elegirá a un niño para dar el primer regalo-dijo emocionada

Button: Yo le quiero pedir un Play Station

Applebloom: _Esto no puede ser_-pensó

El tren partió rumbo al polo norte desapareciendo de la granja Apple, y dentro de la granja Applejack dormía pacíficamente hasta que...

¿?: !APPLEJACK¡-dijo una vos que salía de la nada

Applejack: Ah, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mamá-dijo dormida

¿?: !DESPIERTA FLOJA¡

Applejack: FLOJA SERAS TU...un momento ¿quien dijo eso?-pregunto confundida

¿?: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tu hermana Applebloom fue secuestrada junto con sus amigas y ahora están en peligro

Applejack: !QUÉ¡ no es cierto-dijo entrando al cuarto de su hermanita

¿?: Para encontrarla solo debes seguir las instrucciones de este papel-dijo apareciendo un papel de la nada

Applejack fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigas para encontrar Applebloom y a los demás

Rarity: !AAAAAHHHHH¡ mi pobre hermanita fue secuestrada, tenemos que encontrarlas ya-dijo preocupada

Rainbow: ¿Scootalo secuestrada? cuando encuentre al que lo hiso la va a pagar-dijo enojada

*En casa de Derpy y el Doctor Whooves*

Derpy: Tu hija fue secuestrada-dijo leyendo una nota-Ohhh, ya veo

*5 segundos después*

Derpy: !DOCTOR DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA MI HIJA FUE SECUESTRADA¡-dijo golpeando al Doctor

Doctor: Ahhh, ouch, Dinky fue qué...a por Dinky al infinito y...-dijo tirándose por la ventana

Doctor se tiro por la ventana cayendo de cara en el piso

Derpy: Doctor?...

*En Canterlot*

Luna: Bien ahora te enseñare modales

Luna llevo a Discord a un charco de nieve derretida y hecha agua

Luna: Bueno ¿qué deberías hacer aquí?-pregunto

Discord: Rodearlo?

Luna: No

Discord: Celestia puede dar un pequeño salto-dijo molesto

Luna: No ¿qué debes hacer?

Discord: Celestia tiene alas puede volar

Luna: Discord...-dijo molesta

Discord: Tiene magia puede evaporar el charco

Luna: !DISCORD¡-dijo molesta

Discord: Bueno, bueno ya

Discord se saco la chaqueta del traje elegante que le dio luna y lo puso sobre al charco, y luna se disponía a cruzar sobre él

Luna: Vez que no era tan AAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh...-(¿Qué paso? o_O)

Discord quedo confundido al ver que Luna se hundió hasta el fondo del charco

Discord: Amm...*Discord* *Discord*...Oh mi mamita me llama, ya voy mami espérame-dijo huyendo

Luna:...*Agh*...creo que tomara mucho más tiempo-dijo saliendo del charco (nada tiene sentido con Discord)

*En el imperio de cristal* (Ya era hora de que aparecieran XD)

La princesa Cadence y Shining Armor estaban en el castillo planeando como celebrar la navidad

Cadence: Querido, te gusta navidad cierto-dijo sonriéndole

Shining: Sí...-dijo confundido

Cadence: Y te gustan los niños verdad-dijo sonriendo más

Shining: Amm...sí-dijo mas confundido

Cadence: Entonces tú serás Santa Hooves

Shining: ¿QUÉ? NUNCA

*5 minutos después*

Cadence: Hola niños ¿quieren ver a Santa Hooves?-dijo sonriendo

Niños: Sí Santa Hooves

Cadence: Pues miren el cielo porque viene en para caídas

Shining: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH él para caídas no función-dijo cayendo de cara contra la nieve

Niños: AAAAHHHHHHHH

Cadence: Amm...niños...eh, Santa está bien verdad Santa Jojo-dijo nerviosa

Shining: Yo soy...el abuelito ese...que nadie quiere por...voy al baño...-dijo desmayándose (Todos caen en este capítulo XD)

*Con las mane 6*

(El que lee esto tendrá muffins de DERPY XD)

Twilight: No puedo creer que hayan sido secuestradas-dijo preocupas

Fluttershy: Oh no, y que tal si ya están muy lejos y si no las encontramos o...

Rainbow: Las encontraremos y luego barreré el piso con los secuestradores-interrumpió

¿?: Ahora solo deben seguir mis indicaciones

Pinkie: Okey, pero ¿qué hacer primero? Applejack

Applejack: Yo no dije eso fue el papel parlante

Papel: Para llagar a su destino, deben encontrar la felicidad y hacer felices por 3 everfree

Pinkie: ¿Qué clase de acertijo es ese? eso no ayuda has algo-dijo sacudiendo el papel

Papel: Escucha solo soy un pequeño papel que no puede hacer nada más que hablar y escribir y una vez me usaron para limpiarse la nariz así que mejor no te quejes de que lo hago es difícil, porque si no voy a escribir puras groserías

Pinkie: Inténtalo y te voy a usar para limpiar la suciedad de Gummy

Rarity: No hay tiempo para esto tenemos que encontrar a nuestra hermanitas-dijo preocupada

Spike: Pero ¿ a qué se refiere el papel?

Twilight: No lo sé pero creo que demos entrar...

Todas: Al bosque everfree

Papel: Es en serio, todos se sorprenden si yo fui quien se los dijo desde el principio

Applejack: Bueno debo guardarte así que iras dentro de mi sombrero-dijo colocándolo de bajo de su sombrero

Papel: No Por favor, huele como si hubieras acarreado todo un montón de tierra nnnnnnnnooooo

Applejack: Si te diste cuenta de que soy granjera y que eso hago verdad

Papel: No yo creí que esa era la moda de ahora

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿Qué será el acertijo del papel? ¿Shining Armor se recuperar después de esa caída? ¿De verdad fueron secuestrados los potrillo? ¿Seguirán cayendo los personajes? ¿Encontrare al bromista que me dio poche en lugar de Coca-cola? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les este gustando, por favor dejen sus reviews, espero que les haga reír al menos un poco, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad


	4. Chapter 4

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Hola les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y por apoyar el fic espero sea de su agrado, Gracias

Capitulo 4: La Cajita

Las ponis se disponían a entrar al bosque everfree para encontrar los potrillo que fueron secuestrados según el papel parlante pero para seguir el camino debían resolver el acertijo del papel.

Twilight: "Para llegar a su destino, deben encontrar la felicidad y hacer felices por 3 everfree" aún no logro descifrarlo-dijo confundida

Pinkie: Quizás...sea que debemos el triple de felices-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: No, debe ser...bueno no sé realmente

Applejack: Descuida, estoy segura que podrás descifrarlo-dijo abrazando a Twilight

Rarity: Estoy algo agotada hemos estado caminando por mucho-dijo cansada

Fluttershy: Yo también pero que hacemos-dijo muy tímida

Spike: Está bien si descansamos un poco Twilight-dijo cansado

Twilight miro a sus amigas que seguían cansadas después de todo el viaje

Twilight: Está bien un descanso me ayudara a pensar

Rainbow: Muy bien traeré leña para un fogata

*Mientras con Derpy*

Derpy estaba muy preocupada por su hija Dinky, Derpy y el Doctor Whooves fueron por ayuda para ir a buscarla, intentaron encontrar a las mane 6 pero ninguna estaba, entonces fueron por sus demás amigas Lyra, Bombón, Vinyl y Octavia, ellas aceptaron de inmediato fueron con ellas para ayudarla pero primero debían resolver el acertijo del papel mágico

Vinyl: ¿Un papel mágico?-pregunto

Derpy: Sí, este papel nos dirá como encontrar a mi hija y a los demás niños

Octavia: y ¿qué dice?

Bombón: Dice: Encuentren al oso y al oso y sabrán donde ir

Doctor: ¿Un oso? entonces debemos encontrar un oso y ya

Vinyl: Pero todo eso en

Todos: El bosque everfree

Doctor: Si no hay opción

Entonces Derpy y sus amigas entraron al bosque everfree para encontrar la niños

*Mientras en Canterlot*

La princesa Luna Aún trata de ayudar a Discord para ser un caballero y así confesar sus sentimientos por la princesa Celestia

Discord: Te lo juro no sé qué paso, lo siento-dijo arrodillado ante Luna

Luna: Está bien, pero ahora debemos conseguirte un nuevo traje ya el usaste se undio hasta el fondo del charco mágico

Discord: Si...se...hundió...-dijo escondiendo el traje que estaba incendiado (Pero si se mojo como puede estar incendiado o_O)

Luna: Bueno, aquí te compraremos un nuevo traje-dijo señalando una tienda de ropa

La princesa Luna se sentó frente al probador y comenzó a ver los distintos trajes que Discord se ponía

Discord: Qué tal este-dijo saliendo con un nuevo traje

Luna: Amm...muy ninja

(Discord se cambia)

Luna: Muy Goku

(Otra vez)

Luna: Muy pirata

(El que lee esto es más fuerte que Superman XD)

Luna: Muy Elvis Presley (Yo quiero ese traje)

Después de probarse varios trajes Discord escapo pero luna lo persiguió

Luna: Vuelve aquí AHORA-dijo persiguiéndolo

Discord: NUNCA

La persecución comenzó

Discord: Nunca me atraparas *Discord Draconequs veloz travieso*

Luna: Vuelve *Luna la mejor princesa en mi opinión XD*

Luna persiguió por varios lugares a Discord pero siempre escapaba hasta que decido ponerle una trampa, Luna puso un cereal que decía Chocapic en el piso y espera que al comérselo se durmiera, es entonces que llego Discord y comenzó a comerse el cereal

Discord: MIP, MIP-dijo marchándose a gran velocidad

Luna: Qué?...eso debió haber funcionado

Entonces Luna muy pensativa se disponía comer la sobra del cereal, pero un yunque le cayó encima

Discord: Jaja no me atrapas MIP, MIP (Encuentren la referencia XD)

*Devuelta con las mane 6*

Las mane y Spike estaban descansando y para pasar el tiempo decidieron contar historias de terror cosa que no le gusto Fluttershy pero aún así los estuvo escuchando y era el turno de Rarity de contar una historia

Rarity: Muy bien sigo yo

Fluttershy: Por favor que no sea aterradora-dijo asustada

Rarity: Sera horrorosa- comenzó- una noche normal igual a esta unos niños estaban jugando pero entonces llegaron...

Spike: Monstruos...

Pinkie: Zombies...-interrumpieron

Rarity: 3 Bandidos y estaban en busca de...

Rainbow: Un arma...

Applejack: Un poder mágico...

Rarity: Una cajita feliz (defensivamente es la peor historia de terror)

Pinkie: Estoy de acuerdo no asusta esta historia (Acaba de romper la cuarta pared por segunda vez o_O)

Rarity: Bueno no sé contar historias y los bandidos se llamaban Juan, Carlos y Diego

Twilight: Esos nombres no asustan-dijo riéndose

Paso la noche y entonces decidieron dormir, pero desde lejos eran observados, y luego fueron despertados por un ruido

Rainbow: ¿Qué fue eso?

¿?: Morirán...

¿?: Están muertos...-dijeron voces misteriosas

Fluttershy: Quienes...s-s-son-dijo asustada

Y de pronto un ponis bandidos salieron y los atacaron entre ellos el líder era un poni terrestre, y los otros eran pegaso y unicornio.

Las ponis y Spike corrieron pero fueron alcanzados fácilmente, Rarity se dio cuenta de que eran los bandidos de su historia, el pegaso comenzó a pelear con Rainbow Dash en una pelea aérea, mientras el unicornio lanza con magia a Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack muy lejos y luego ataco a Twilight y Spike pero Twilight se defendió con magia.

Mientras el poni terrestre llamado Juan se acerco a Pinkie Pie

Juan: Así que tú eres el elemento de la risa-dijo burlón

Pinkie: ¿Quien te lo dijo?

Juan: Pues apuesto que no me ganas en baile-dijo preparándose

Pinkie: Apuesto que sí

Juan: Así, pues música maestro

Para bailar la bamba

para bailar la bamba

se necita una poca

de gracia

Una poca de gracia pa´mi pati

arriba y arriba

Habían bailado durante toda la batalla y Pinkie Pie no se rendiría, mientras en algún lugar del bosque Applejack estaba inconsciente

Applejack: *AGH*...qué?...Ah, mis amigas-dijo preocupada

Pero antes de que se parara algo llama su atención y ve escondido entre la nieve algo de color rojo, ella al sacarlo descubre que es una cajita feliz

Applejack: ¿Qué hace esto a...espera "Para llegar a su destino, deben encontrar la felicidad y hacer felices por 3 everfree"...eso es debo la felicidad es la caja y por 3 se refiere a los 3 bandidos

Applejack fue corriendo a buscar al líder que seguía peleando en baile con Pinkie Pie

Applejack: HEY Juan-grito

Juan mira a Applejack

Applejack: Mira lo que tengo-dijo mostrando la cajita feliz

Juan se quedo paralizado al ver que encontró su cajita feliz

Juan: Oye eso es mío devuélvemelo ahora

Applejack. Ahora es mío

Juan: Te lo cambio por esta foto de un abuelita en un marco de plata y firmado por la misma abuelita

Applejack: NOP

Juan: Bueno, entonces por esta otra cajita misteriosa, ¿qué tiene adentro? no lo sé, que elijes la cajita feliz o la caja CAJA

Pinkie: LA CAJA, LA CAJA

Applejack: NUNCA

Juan: Bueno entonces te lo cambio por esta Nintendo 3ds

Applejack: NOPE

*En otro lugar*

Button: asdggsajsjdsjdjsadsas

Sweete Bell: Button ¿qué pasa?

Button: Dentro de los confines espacio tiempo se inventaron los videojuegos trayendo miles de entregas por conseguir

Scootalo: ¿Qué?

Button: Regalaron un 3ds y yo no estuve ahí-dijo llorando

*Mientras*

Juan: Devuelve mi cajita feliz ahora

Applejack: Nop, primero los niños-dijo enojada

Los bandidos se reunieron confundidos y las mane 6 también

Juan: Amm...niños?-dijo confundidos

Rainbow: No sé hagan los tontos, sabemos que ustedes los tienen-dijo enojada

Juan: Pero solo queremos la cajita feliz, tú sabes cuánto cuesta en M´c donalds, para que secuestraria niños

Applejack: Entonces, no los tienen

Applejack los miro a los ojos y con eso pudo ver que decían la verdad, ellos no eran los responsables

Applejack: Dicen la verdad, si les doy la caja nos dejaran en paz y se irán

Juan: Por supuesto, solo queremos la caja-dijo sonriendo

Applejack les tiro la cajita feliz y Juan la agarro y se fue corriendo perdiéndose en el bosque

*Con el poni Juan y sus amigos*

Diego: Hey, ahora si nos das algo de la cajita feliz

Carlos: Yo quiero las papas

Juan: Bueno, para que vean que soy un muy buen híper mega contra archí súper muy buen amigo no les daré ni un papita

*5 minuto después*

Juan: Qué?...esos traidores me noquearon y me robaron mi cajita feliz-dijo mareado- por suerte siempre traigo mi malteada feliz del mismo lugar

*1 minuto después*

Juan:...Ah, esos traidores me las pagaran...-dijo mareado y enojado

*Con las mane 6*

Twilight: No lo entiendo entonces ese no era el acertijo-dijo confundida

Papel: Si lo era

Applejack saco de su sombrero el papel parlante y se los mostro a sus amigas

Papel: felicidades pasaron la primera prueba pero ahora deben seguir con la segunda, "Caminos siguen pero se detiene ni la pluma ni resplandor pueden pasar solo F puede"

Twilight: ¿Qué significa?

¿Qué será los 2 nuevos acertijos?¿Luna atrapara a Discord?¿Juan el bandido conseguirá otra cajita feliz?¿Algún día llegara la pizza que ordene? descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews por favor sigan dejando reviews y si creen que necesito mejorar en algo por favor díganmelo se los agradeceré mucho, gracias les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad


	5. Chapter 5

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 5: Los osos, persecuciones y videojuegos

Después de que la batalla de las mane6 contra esos bandidos, intentaban descifrar el nuevo acertijo, mientras Derpy y sus amigos debían descifrar otro acertijo para salvar a su hija Dinky y al resto de los niños.

Doctor: "Encuentra al oso y al oso y sabrán donde ir" no tiene ningún sentido para mí-dijo confundido

Bombón: Lo único que me suena es debemos encontrar un oso

Octavia: ¿Pero cuál oso? si hay muchos

Derpy: Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir por el camino-dijo muy preocupada

*Mientras en el imperio de cristal*

En el hospital se encontraba Shining Armor después de esa gran caída.

Cadence: Doctor ¿se pondrá bien?-pregunto preocupada

Doctor: Claro de hecho el pudo crear un escudo antes de caer y no tiene ningún daño más que un pequeño moretón

Cadence: Gracias ¿puedo verlo?-dijo mas aliviada

Doctor: claro

El doctor abre la puerta y al abrirla nota que no está Shining ni tampoco el traje de Santa Hooves.

Cadence: ¿Dónde está?-dijo muy alterada

De pronto escucharon un ruido que parecía de alguien cayendo

Shining: AAAAAAHHHHHHH-dijo y cayo contra el piso pero sin daños-Hola a todos soy el abuelito que todos quieren, vengan que les tengo mucho cariño.

Doctor: Ay no, ENFERMERA le dio demasiada anestesia ahora tenemos aun tonto loco que...

Cadence: EJEM-dijo molesta

Doctor: Digo...ahora el príncipe está corriendo como loco creyendo que es Santa Hooves

Cadence: Mejor voy a buscarlo

Shining Armor estaba corriendo como loco por las calles hasta que fue atropellado por un taxi.

taxista: Oh santo cielo, está...¿príncipe? ¿qué hace vestido así?

Shining: Vestido mangos, esto es GTA san Andreas y me llevo tu auto.

Shining tira al taxista bien lejos con magia y se roba el carro taxi.

Shining: Bien ahora activare el truco para que no me persiga la policía-dijo mientras hacia un hechizo

Cadence: Ay lo siento señor prometo que le devolveré su taxi

Comenzó la persecución, Cadence aunque lo perseguía volando la anestesia hiso de Shining Armor mas rápido

Shining: Un minuto si ese no fue el truco entonces ¿qué truco active?

*En otro lugar*

Luna: Vuelve aquí Disc...-y le cayó un yunque

Discord: Está vez no fui yo

*Mientras en el expreso polar*

Applebloom y sus amigas seguían en el tren esperando llegar al polo norte y ver a Santa Hooves aunque Applebloom no creía en todo eso.

Pepe: Y bien ¿se divierten en el tren?-pregunto el trabajador del tren

Sweete Bell: Sí este tren es fantástico-dijo muy alegre

Applebloom: Es cierto que veremos a Santa Hooves

Pepe: Claro y veras que él si existe

Applebloom: Espere ¿cómo sabe que yo...

Pepe: Recuerda que en este tren todo puede pasar, nunca dejes de creer en la magia de la navidad-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Dinky: Estoy tan emocionada

Entonces llego el conductor muy preocupado.

Conductor: Pepe ven rápido tenemos problemas-dijo muy preocupado

Los niños acompañaron a Pepe y al conductor hasta los controles del tren y vieron el camino congelado y adelante un enorme aisver.

Scootalo: VAMOS A CHOCAR-dijo asustada

Button: ¿Qué hacemos? no puedo morir, primero quiero jugar Mortal Kombat X

Pepe: Niños es hora poner su creencia a prueba ¿quién tiene la valentía para subir arriba del tren y usar sus creencias para salvarnos?

Button: Yo lo hare, por mis amigos

Entonces Button subió por la venta arriba del techo.

Button: Y ¿ahora qué hago?

Pepe: Imagina algo, si crees en la navidad puedes imaginar algo que nos salve

Dinky: Rápido que estamos cerca

Button: Ay no, ¿qué puedo hacer?...idea TIN,TIN,TIN-Button hace aparecer con su imaginación un control de video juegos- el truco era: Arriba, arriba, abajo, rojo, verde, verde, rojo, arriba, izquierda, derecha.

*TRUCO ACTIVADO: BAZUCA DE NEMESIS*

Button: Yo quería el truco de volar, pero esto también !SIRVE¡-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Button apunto con la bazuca y disparo destruyendo el aisver por completo.

Applebloom: Lo hiciste, nos salvaste

Button: Creo que me quedare con esto-dijo abrazando la bazuca (Yo no lo creo, con los poderes que me otorgaron te la quito XD)

Sweete: Lo que fácil viene fácil se va

Button: No, ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto?-dijo llorando

*Mientras con Derpy*

Vinyl: Ya me canse, estuvimos caminando por mucho y no vimos ningún oso.

Lyra: Pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?

!GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Bombón: ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto asustada

Entonces un oso se acerca tenía una corbata y un sombrero verde y se acercaba a las ponis.

Octavia: Ahora ¿qué hacemos?-dijo asustada

Doctor Whooves: No sé

Vinyl: Siempre era Fluttershy quien manejaba a los animales-dijeron asustados

Octavia: Necesitamos a alguien con una voz muy aguda, que sea refinada, amable y todo eso. (EJEM, es obvio que tú)

Vinyl: Vamos amiga tú puedes.

Octavia: Ah, hola señor oso, no le haremos daño...solo...!AYUDA¡-grito muy asustada

Oso: Ah, no grites no soy sordo (¿Desde cuándo lo oso hablan en equestria? o_O)

Lyra: ¿Puede hablar?

Oso: Sí verán, me llamo Yogui y el que viene es mi amigo Bubu.

Bugui: Ya supiste ¿qué era los ruidos Yogui?-pregunto un oso enano

Doctor: Santo cielo, esto es realmente extraño (SSSIIIII un cameo XD)

Derpy: Amm...señor Yogui no podría decir ¿dónde vamos? creo que estamos perdidos

Yogui: No pos, de perdidos yo también estoy perdido

Bugui: No es cierto el camino está allá un camino amarillo-dijo apuntando un camino amarillo

Lyra: Como no vimos eso antes

Derpy: Bueno gracias, miren el papel ha cambiado de acertijo-dijo sacando el papel

Bombón: Dice "Seguir el camino con paciencia y se podrá llegar"

Octavia: Y eso ¿qué?-dijo confundida

*Mientras las mane6*

Twilight: Ay, otro acertijo difícil.

Papel: Tan difícil es para ti ¿Como llegaste a princesa?

Twilight: Mmmm...:(

Papel: NO ESPERA

Twilight con magia hace una bola de papel con él y lo guarda en el sombrero de Applejack

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué será el acertijo? Tú sabes...si tú...el que lee...conoces el acertijo "Caminos siguen pero se detiene ni la pluma ni resplandor pueden pasar solo F puede"...lo sabes (¿Como rayos hace para romper la cuarta pared O.O?)

Continuara, ¿llegaran al final del camino Derpy y sus amigas? ¿podrán las mane6 resolver su acertijo? ¿ Shining Armor escapara de su esposa? ¿ las veces que Pinkie Pie rompió la cuarte pared serán por "ALIENIGENAS"? descubran lo en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les guste, por favor dejen reviews, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	6. Chapter 6

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 6: Nuevos aliados en la búsqueda

Después del encuentro de Derpy y sus amigas con los osos, decidieron seguir su camino como lo dijo el acertijo, mientras las mane6 deben resolver su segundo acertijo.

Las mane6 y Spike iban caminando normal intentando resolver su acertijo.

Twilight: "Caminos siguen pero se detiene ni la pluma ni resplandor pueden pasar solo F puede"

Rainbow: Bueno caminos siguen, eso debe significar que continuemos-dijo confundida

Spike: A mí no me pregunten estoy tan confundido

*Mientras con Discord y Luna*

Discord se canso de correr y decidió dar un pequeño descanso, mientras la princesa Luna prometió que lo ayudaría y así será, debe atrapar a Discord sin hacer ruido.

Luna: Perdóname Discord-susurro

Luna usa un bate de beisbol y golpea a Discord.

Discord: Mmm...un bate si eso fue muy listo Luna-dijo desmayándose

Luna se llevo a Discord devuelta a Canterlot, le puso el traje elegante nuevamente y ahora decidió enseñarle como tomar el té de la forma más caballerosa posible.

Luna: Bien quiero ver como tomas el té

Discord: Muy bien

Discord agarra la tasa y se la come completa con plato y cuchara.

Luna: O_O Amm...bueno podrías solo tomarte la bebida del té y no la tasa completa.

Discord: Podría pero no sería divertido

Luna: Bueno veamos como sirves el té, sírveme una taza de té

*5 minutos después*

Luna: ¿Cómo se puede incendiar un té?

Discord: UPS

*Mientras con Derpy y sus amigos*

Octavia: No lo entiendo ¿cuándo llegaremos al final del camino?-pregunto cansada

Doctor: Al menos es mejor que no hacer nada

Vinyl: Objetos no identificados en medio del camino-dijo mirando a lo lejos

Bombón: ¿Qué son esos?

Derpy: ¿Fleetfoot y Spitfire?-dijo mirando a lo lejos

Lyra: Son ellos

Spitfire: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Derpy: !MI HIJA FUE SECUESTRADA JUNTO CON OTROS NIÑOS¡-dijo muy alterada

Fleetfoot: Bueno pero...no grites o soy sorda

Spitfire: Buscamos a Soarin

Doctor: ¿Lo perdieron?

Fleetfoot: Si...es...una historia graciosa-dijo sonriendo

*Mientras con las mane6 y Spike*

Spike: Ya estoy rato, llevamos caminando mucho ¿qué aremos?-dijo muy molesto

Rainbow: Tranquilo acaso crees que la respuesta nos caerá del cielo

¿?: !ECHEN PAJA¡

Algo le había caído encima a Rainbow Dash y era...

Rainbow: ¿Soarin?-dijo

Soarin: ¿Rainbow Dash?...yo esto...es algo incomodo...-dijo sonrojado

Rainbow: Bueno...-ambos se levantaron algo sonrojado- ¿Como llegaste aquí?

Soarin: Si...es...una...historia graciosa ( Solo cuéntenlo de una vez)

Flashback ( Gracias flashbacks XD)

Soarin estaba dentro de un cañón.

Soarin: Amm...están seguras de que esto es seguro-pregunto nervioso

Fleetfoot: No por eso lo vamos a probar contigo

Soarin: ¿QUÉ? un momento yo...

Spitfire: No hay tiempo en 5...4...no hay tiempo para contar, !FUEGO¡

!BOOM¡

Soarin: !AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH¡

Fleetfoot: Vuela, vuela mira cómo va Soarin...ah...¿lo ves por algún lado?

Spitfire: Amm...ves por tus cosa lo iremos a buscar.

*Fin del flashback*

Soarin: Y así fue como llegue con ustedes y...encima de...-sonrojado

Rainbow: De mi, bueno...no hay que volver hacerlo...-dijo sonrojada

Applejack: Bueno nos serviría toda la ayuda posible, estamos atascados y no sabemos dónde ir.

Soarin: Pues mientras volaba por el cañón vi que había una especie de puerta más adelante

Entonces las mane6, Spike y Soarin fueron donde les indico Soarin hasta que llegaron a la puerta y escucharon un ruido en los arboles.

Fluttershy: Escucharon eso-dijo algo asustada

Rarity: No serán mas bandidos

Applejack: Vino de los arboles, yo me encargo

Applejack fue al árbol y lo pate con todas sus fuerzas y lo que cayó fue...

¿?: !AAAAHHHHH¡

Todos: !TRIXI¡

Trixi: La misma y poderosa-dijo levantándose

Pinkie: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trixi: Estoy en un viaje para mejorar mi magia, desde que me fui estuve tratando de mejorar como soy Twilight me demostró que puedo ser poderosa si tan solo soy más amable.

Rainbow: ¿Bueno y que hacías en el árbol?

Trixi: Intento cruzar esa puerta pero no puedo.

¿?: Y lo intentamos todo

Soarin: AAAHHHHH-grito saltando y abrazando a Rainbw Dash

Rainbow: Amm...creí...que dijimos no hacerlo...-dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Amm...lo siento...-dijo sonrojado

Pinkie: Cheese Sándwich ¿qué hace aquí?-dijo muy alegre

Cheese: Bueno en mi viaje de regreso a Pineville para visitarte me encontré con Trixi y decidí ayudarla-dijo alegre

Pinkie: Esto es genial, el doble de diversión-dijo saltando

Cheese: Así es ahora...

Twilight: Basta de reencuentros debemos cruzar esta puerta, los niños fueron secuestrados muy cerca de navidad

Trixi: Si...pero ...hay un pequeño problema

Twilight intento cruzar la puerta pero no pudo, intento usar magia pero no pudo.

Rainbow: Yo me encargo

Rainbow Dash intento volar pero no pudo algo le impedía que pudiera levantar sus alas.

Rainbow: ¿Qué sucede?

Soarin: No puedo mover mis alas

Fluttershy: Yo tampoco

Cheese: Mmm...parece como si una fuerza poderosa intentara evitar que pasemos...o simplemente estamos fuera de practica

Pinkie: Creo que estamos fuera de practica

Twilight: No estamos fuera de nada, algo nos bloquea.

Spike: ¿Y ahora qué?

Applejack pate con fuerza la puerta logrando que se rompa muy poco pero seguía intacta.

Twilight: Un momento "Caminos siguen pero se detiene ni la pluma ni resplandor pueden pasar solo F puede" eso es, el camino se detiene aquí, el resplandor que es magia y las plumas de las alas no pueden abrirlo, solo "F" de fuerza puede.

Papel parlante: Por fin ya era hora

Applejack: Tu quédate en mi sombrero-dijo molesta

Rarity: Entonces hay que romperla por la fuerza.

Applejack: Lo siento pero con una patada no basta me canse mucho con eso.

Twilight: Tengo una idea

*5 minutos después*

Las ponis y Spike cortaron un tronco grande y entre todos la cargaron para derribar la puerta.

Twilight: Muy bien todos juntos la derribamos.

Spike: Muy bien !ESTO ES SPARTA¡-grito corriendo con el tronco

Corrieron y destruyeron la puerta con el tronco logrando pasar.

Twilight: Y lo que hay detrás era...!NO PUEDO CREERLO SOLO MAS CAMINO¡

Rarity: Tiene que ser una broma

Papel parlante: Felicidades, están muy cerca

Desde lo lejos eran observados por un ser desconocido no que emitía ningún ruido.

Continuara, ¿Qué les esperara las mane6 y compañía en el resto del camino?¿ qué será el ser que los observaba?¿Discord se dejara de incendiar las cosas por accidente?¿Cuándo saldrá la película Batman vs Superman? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	7. Chapter 7

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 7: Slender

Después de que Derpy y sus amigos se encontraran con Spitfire y Fleetfoot siguieron en la búsqueda de los niños por el camino amarillo.

Spitfire: ¿Cuanto llevamos así?-dijo cansada

Fleetfoot subió a los cielos para ver y vio que el camino no tenia fin.

Fleetfoot: No tiene fin el camino

Doctor: Oh no ¿qué haremos?

Lyra: Un momento "Seguir el camino con paciencia y se podrá llegar" y si en vez de ir preocupados descansamos un poco y relajarnos.

Bombón: Creo que entiendo tu punto

Vinyl: Bueno, igual estoy muy cansada-dijo tirándose al piso de golpe

Entonces todos comenzaron a descansar hasta quedarse dormidos y al despertar vieron que el camino amarillo había desaparecido.

Doctor: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Octavia: Miren el papel mágico cambio

Derpy: Dice "Busquen la puerta entre las sombras" buenos al menos es una puerta

Lyra: Escucharon eso...

Spitfire: Son voces

Al asomarse entre los arbustos vieron a Twilight y a las demás pasando por otro camino.

Fluttershy: Escucharon eso...parecen voces...-dijo asustada

Doctor: Somos nosotros

Twilight: ¿Doctor? ¿Derpy? ¿qué hacen aquí?

Derpy Mi hija y otros niños fueron secuestrados y los buscamos.

Applejack: Nosotras también buscamos a nuestras hermanas y a los otros niños

Pinkie: ¿Llegaron con un papel parlante?

Vinyl: No, con un papel mágico y dice " Busquen la puerta entre las sombras"

Applejack: Ya veo porque el nuestro es un papel parlante

Papel: Si y podrían sacarme de este sombrero huele peor que la cola de un burro.

Entonces Applejack golpea so sombrero golpeando al papel.

Applejack: Que esperabas si llevamos quien sabe cuánto tiempo buscando.

Cheese: Pero yo solo veo nieve.

Soarin: Bueno solo hay un camino que podemos seguir.

Spitfire: Aquí estabas

Soarin: A la hora que me buscaron-dijo molesto

Fleetfoot: Te buscamos por mucho tiempo

Twilight: Bueno propongo que vayamos todos juntos en la búsqueda.

Y así fue todos fueron juntos en la búsqueda de alguna puerta, entonces hubo un interferencia como la de una radio.

Spike: ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo asustado

Rainbow: Quizás solo un búho

Pinkie: Oigan amigos miren...

Cheese: ¿Qué es?...un papel dice "No tiene cara"...solo puedo hacer algo con esto-dijo en un tono serio

Pinkie: Y es...

Cheese: Hacer un avión de papel WWWiiiiii

Pinkie: Si yo también quiero hacer 1-dijo saltando

Trixi: Nada figuritas, esto debe ser alguna pista-dijo confundida

Twilight: Tal vez

Doctor: Miren es otro dice "No mires atrás" con unos garabatos dibujados.

Fluttershy: Ay no, ¿qué significa?

Applejack: No es tu amigo

Papel: Yo soy el único papel parlante y agradezco no ser papel higiénico.

Entonces hubo otra interferencias, las ponis lo sintieron pero decidieron seguir su camino alertas, durante su camino se encontraron 6 páginas más.

Trixi: Las paginas no dicen anda...

Bombón: Solo son garabatos con palabras

Entonces la interferencia fue más fuerte causando un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Spike: Ahora no me dirán que eso fue un búho-dijo muy asustado

Derpy: Miren un cabaña-dijo apuntándola

Fluttershy: Yo digo que nos refugiemos un momento

Las ponis fueron aterrados a la cabaña a refugiarse un rato, pero la puerta de la habitación se empezó a abrir sola.

Rainbow: ¿Qué está pasando?

Cuando la puerta se abrió completa un poni de piel blanca sin cara ni pelo con un traje elegante estaba sentado y parecía triste.

Octavia: Hola...s-señor...solo queríamos...!CORRAN¡...

¿?: No por favor no se vallan...-dijo algo triste

Los ponis estaban aterrados pero se quedaron muy alertas.

Rarity: ¿Q-quien ...eres...señor?-pregunto asustada

¿?: Por favor no se vallan...yo solo quiero un amigo...me llamo SlenderPony

Rarity: Bueno podría ayudarnos con...

Slender: Por favor...no saben lo solitario que es aquí...la gente sale corriendo cuando ven a un poni sin cara.

Octavia: Bueno...y si...

Slender: Por favor quédense conmigo, quédense conmigo para siempre...Oh sufrirán las consecuencias-dijo con voz demoniaca

Rarity: !CORRAN¡

Los ponis comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, Vinyl del miedo atravesó la pared dejando su forma en ella.

Slender: Así que decidieron escapar, muy bien ahora se unirán a mi colección de muertos Wuajaja

Trixi: Hey ¿cómo puedes hablar si no tienes boca?

Slender: Puedo comunicarme a nivel telepático

Rarity: Por favor señor Slendy yo no quería morir así-dijo corriendo con lagrimas

Slender: Cállate es mejor que ser yo, tú no sabes lo que es no tener cara, no poder sonarme la nariz, el no poder tomar una simple bebida

Doctor: Espera entonces todo lo que quieres es cara, no te preocupes amigo yo encontrare a algún donante de trasplante de cara así te limpias los mocos y te tomas un lata de coca-cola tranquilo.

Slender: En serio

Doctor: No, creíste que realmente ayudaría a alguien que nos quiere matar, eres tan tonto creo que no tienes cerebro en ese cuerpo flacucho que tienes.

Slender: Heriste mis sentimientos

Applejack: tu nunca tuviste

Soarin: Por favor no nos mates, ya sé te contare algunos chistes

Slender: ¿Chistes? está bien pero si son malos tú morirás primero

Soarin: venia un niño del colegio y le dice a su mamá.

-Mamá en la escuela me dicen hombre lobo-

-No le hagas caso queridos, ahora péinate la cara-

Slender: Jajaja si fue bueno, será un gran honor tenerte en mi colección de muertos

Pinkie: Hey dijiste que no nos matarías

Slender: Pero si yo nos los voy a matar

Rarity: Ah que bueno

Slender: Sera mi instinto que los matara sin que me dé cuenta.

Twilight: Ahí hay una cueva

Rainbow: Sin ofender pero !ESTAS LOCA¡ cueba+asesino es una muerte segura

Twilight: Tienes una mejor idea

Spike: No sé ustedes pero yo si entro-dijo pasando a los demás

Todos se escondieron en una cueva obscura.

Twilight: Haber todos los unicornios usen su luz

Al encender su luz vieron a SlenderPony que intento atacarlos pero algo lo detenía.

Slender: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSS-grito de dolor

Vinyl: Parece que la luz de unicornio lo afecta, !TE GUSTO ESO MONSTRUO PUES TEN MÁS¡

Trixi: Todos los unicornios ataquen

Entonces todos los unicornios se acercaron a SlenderPony hasta que el monstruo se esfumo muriendo al instante.

Lyra: Miren el bosque parece florecer

Todo el bosque al destruir al monstruo comenzó a florecer y volverse mas bonito.

Fluttershy: Miren los animales también salieron

Rainbow: Miren creo que lo encontré

Twilight: Es la puerta, todo este tiempo estuvo en la cueva

Papel: Felicidades entren

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Rarity: Oh por Celestia es hermoso

¿Qué será lo que vieron?¿estarán mas cerca de encontrar a los niños?¿Por qué los otros personajes ni se nombraron?¿podre repara mi televisor que está fallando? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews, les deseo un muy buen día y una muy feliz navidad.


	8. Chapter 8

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 8: Los sentimientos de Discord

En Canterlot la princesa Luna seguía intentando ayudar a Discord pero todo ha fracasado, Luna revisaba una lista de cosas por hacer para convertirlo en un caballero.

Luna: Veamos Tomar té con elegancia, ser caballeroso con la princesa, usar traje elegante, hablar en un tono bajo y amable.

Discord: !NO LO SÉ CREO QUE NO FUNCIONA¡-grito sin darse cuenta

Luna: Ok, bueno...aún podemos...

Discord: No...ya me rindo...mejor lo olvidamos-interrumpió algo triste

Luna: Vamos todavía tienes una...

Pero Discord desapareció.

Luna: Aquí vamos de nuevo con una búsqueda

Luna uso un hechizo de rastreo para encontrar a Discord y después de tiempo buscando lo encuentra en un parque tirado y se sentó a su lado.

Luna: Ay Discord mi hermana te dio una segunda oportunidad para reformarte estoy segura que confía en ti y en el fondo te quiere.

Discord: Tal vez...bueno esto no podría ser peor.

Entonces le lanzaron un periódico en la cara a Discord y lo leyeron.

Luna: !QUÉ¡ se creé que la princesa Luna y Discord están en una relación habiendo estando muchos días juntos.

Discord: Sí se puso peor...a mira usaron la foto donde tomamos té.

Luna: Ah...bueno no creo que le hagan caso al periódico.

Discord: Bueno debería olvidarme que paso todo esto.

Luna: Vamos, animo Discord-dijo abrazándolo

Entonces los niños cerca los vieron.

niño: Miren Luna y Discord se abrazan entonces si tienen una relación.

Discord: Bueno al menos leen el periódico

niño: Princesa luna ¿ya se han besado? ¿se van a casar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Luna: !BASTA¡ nosotros no tenemos una relación, no estamos enamorados y a Discord le gusta Celestia- Dijo tapándose la boca

Discord: !PERO QUE HAS HECHO¡- dijo muy enojado

Luna: Discord lo siento no quería solo se me salió, niños olviden eso por favor-dijo nerviosa

Niños: Ya escucharon a Discord le gusta Celestia, hay que llevar esto a noticias.

Luna: ¿Qué? niños no vuelvan aquí...ya valió...Jeje amm...Discord tu siempre eres alegre y todo amm...-dijo sonriendo muy nerviosa

Discord: Gracias Luna ahora Celestia sabrá de la peor manera lo que siento y todo es tu culpa

Entonces Discord desapareció.

Luna: Ay a buscar de nuevo.

*Mientras en el imperio de cristal*

Shining Armor aún loco por el exceso de anestesia seguía escapando de su esposa.

Shining: Nunca me atraparas

Cadence: Mi amor no hagas locuras

Shining Armor llego a una tienda donde habían miles de niños

Shining: Niños Santa Hooves ha llegado y tengo que decir...!QUE TODOS SE PORTARON MAL Y LOS VOY ATIRAR A LA BASURA A TODOS USTEDES¡-grito

Los niños empezaron a llorar.

Shining: Así es se portaron mal y ahora los voy a castigar-dijo sacando un bate de beisbol

Cadence: !NOOOOOO¡

Cadence logra quitarle el bate a su esposo.

Cadence: Perdóname pero es por el bien de todos-dijo y golpeo a su esposo con el bate en la cabeza

Niño: Mato a Santa Hooves

Cadence: Niños él no era Santa, ere mi tonto esposo que se volvió loco pero ahora volverá a la normalidad

*De vuelta con Discord*

Luna rastreo a Discord hasta un campo cerca de Canterlot

Luna: Ay Discord lo siento mucho no era mi intención y no creo que saquen rápido la noticia.

Entonces le lanzaron un periódico en la cabeza a luna.

Luna: A Discord le gusta Celestia lo confirmo la princesa Luna...ay ya valio

Discord: Ya ni puedo ver a Celestia a los ojos, voy empacar mis cosas y me escondere en casa de Fluttershy-dijo triste

Luna: Pero Discord

Entonces Discord desapareció otra vez

Luna: Ay podrías dejar de hacer eso.

Entonces Discord volvió a Canterlot empaco sus cosas y se fue pero vio a Celestia hablando con un guardia.

Celestia: Guardia ¿ha visto por aquí a Discord? necesito encontrarlo

Guardia: Lo siento pero no le he visto en todo este tiempo

Celestia: Bueno avísame si lo ves

Guardia: Si su majestad

Discord: Ay no tal vez ya vio la noticia y ahora me busca para convertirme en piedra otra vez o desterrarme-dijo muy nervioso- Ah casa de Fluttershy

Entonces con un hechizo llego a casa de Fluttershy pero no había nadie.

Discord: Fluttershy por favor necesito esconderme de la sociedad por siempre-dijo tocando la puerta

¿?: Pero ¿por qué debes esconderte? Discord

Discord: !AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ Celestia yo...yo ammm, no soy Discord...soy mi hermano gemelo amm...Discurd nota que es la U en vez de la O ¿verdad?-dijo nervioso

Celestia: Discord...

Discord: Oh por favor lo siento no quería yo...lo siento pero bueno estoy listo para el castigo que me toque-dijo tirado en el piso

Celestia: Discord si leí la noticia de lo que paso pero no estoy molesta, todo lo contrario-dijo sonriendo

Discord: ¿Qué?

Celestia se acerco a Discord y le dio un beso seguido de un gran abrazo.

Discord: Ok que alguien me explique, entre en algún universo paralelo.

Celestia: No Discord yo...siempre he tenido sentimientos con hacia ti, cuando te convertiste en el dios del caos fue el día más triste de mi vida.

Discord: Gracias por recordarme que era malvado.

Celestia: Pero en el fondo sabia que por dentro tenias un gran corazón y es por eso que le pedí a Fluttershy que te ayudara porque quiera estar a tú lado.

Discord: Entonces...

Celestia: Te amo Discord

Celestia: Y yo a ti Celestia-Dijo y se dieron un gran abrazo- pero puedo preguntar ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?

Celestia: A donde más irías además que luna me dijo donde ibas.

Luna: Lo siento pero debía decirlo-dijo escondida entre los arbustos

Discord: Bueno muchas gracias Luna realmente aunque no salió como lo quisiste me ayudaste y pude decirle a Celestia lo que sentía.

Celestia: Discord me harías el favor de tomar el té conmigo

Discord: Sera un gran honor, pero advierto que la ultima vez incendie el té.

Celestia: Puedo evitar eso.

Discord: Gracias Luna te doy estos 2 regalos de navidad puedes abrirlos ahora

Entonces Discord se fue con Celestia de vuelta a Canterlot .

Luna: bueno veamos que es- abrió el regalo y u pastel le tiro en la cara

Luna: Bueno creo que me lo merezco por causar también problemas-entonces abrió el otro y ese si tenía un gran pastel con una nota que le leyó.

NOTA:_ Gracias princesa Luna por toda tu ayuda gracias a ti pude decirle mis sentimientos, siempre te considerare una gran amiga_

_firma Discord_

Luna leyó la nota causándole una sonrisa y vio que había una foto de Discord con ella.

Luna: Feliz navidad hermana, feliz navidad Discord.

Espero le guste creo que falta capítulos, por favor dejen sus reviews, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	9. Chapter 9

UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 8: !FELIZ NAVIDAD¡

El expreso polar había llegado a la tierra de Santa Hooves y el trabajador del tren José o Pepe les daba la bienvenida a los niños.

Pepe: Muy bien niños hemos llegado, la tierra de navideña de Santa hooves.

Scootalo: WAU, miren todo esto son ponis duendes (Duendes versión poni XD)

Applebloom: Esto no puede ser-pensó

Dinky: Todo esto es tan hermoso

En otro lugar tenían la misma impresión.

Rarity: Oh santa Celestia es hermoso

Cheese: "Bienvenidos a la aldea de Santa"-leyó un letrero

Soarin: Esta es la de Santa Hooves

Trixi: Todos aquí junto con la gran y poderosa Trixi estamos en presencia de...

Rainbow: Si, si ya entendimos pero si los niños fueron secuestrados ¿por qué el papel parlante nos trajo aquí?

Applejack saco al papel de su sombrero.

Applejack: Ella tiene razón comienza a explicar

Papel: Miren ya estoy harto de estar en ese sombrero apestoso y si miran bien debajo del camino están sus hermana secuestradas.

Todos los ponis miran y ven a muchos niños saliendo de un tren que decía "Expreso polar"

Pinkie: Son los niños

Rarity: Ahí voy Sweete Bell tu hermana mayor va por ti

Fluttershy: Espera Rarity amm...si no te molesta pero no se preguntaran todos los duendes al vernos a todos nosotros aquí

Derpy: Qué importa, mi hija Dinky está ahí solo espero que este bien

Doctor: Bueno yo propongo que dejemos de hablar y vallamos por respuestas.

Vinyl: Si me lo pregunta yo creo debemos encontrar a Santa Hooves

Y así todos los ponis juntos fueron corriendo a buscar a los niños pero desaparecieron al entrar a la fábrica de juguetes.

Button: Miren cuantos juguetes, esto es un paraíso-dijo asombrado

Applebloom: Bueno y que solo aceptamos todo esto.

Sweete: ¿A qué te refieres?

Applebloom: Yo no creo en todo lo que está pasando creo que hay algo raro y voy a averiguar que es.

Entonces Applebloom se separo del grupo y se fue por otro camino.

Scootalo: Ay no, lo que sea que haga le puede pasar algo malo.

Dinky: Yo la acompaño

Sweete: Nosotras también

Button: Eh...si...yo...voy decirles a todos que siguen aquí así que yo me quedo.

Scootalo: Tú vienes con nosotros-dijo y se lo llevo por la fuerza

Las ponis al entrar por otra puerta ven todo una fabrica gigantesca donde los juguetes están siendo armados, empaquetados, etc.

Applebloom: Bien primero veamos si todo esto es real.

Entonces llego un duende.

Duende. Oigan no pueden estar aquí deben irse.

Entonces Applebloom y sus amigos salieron corriendo siendo perseguidas por los duendes.

*Mientras*

Spitfire: Alguien los vio

Todos: No

Duende: Están perdidos, yo puedo ayudarlos.

Rainbow: Comienza a hablar ¿son espías? ¿Trabajan para alguien? y secuestraron niños.

Applejack: Tranquila niña esto es la aldea de Santa recuerdas

Duende: Tiene razón, aquí os gusta las amistades y hacer regalos para los demás, si vienen conmigo los llevare con Santa Hooves.

Lyra: ¿Podemos confiar en él?

Twilight: No hay de otra forma

Entonces lo ponis comenzaron a seguir al duende hasta que llegaron a una puerta misteriosa.

Octavia: Dices que aquí tendremos las respuestas.

Duende: Si solo entren.

Las ponis al entrar la puerta se cierra y del techo salen unas púas que comienzan a bajar lentamente.

Bombón: ¿Qué pasa?

Soarin: Ese duende nos engaño

Twilight: Creo que veo una salida, arriba hay una ventana pequeña, Rainbow Dash eres rápida y pequeña así que ve y si puedes encontrar una forma...

Rainbow: Como que pequeña...bueno ya que-dijo algo molesta

Rainbow Dash sube rápidamente y sale por la venta y justo ve el interruptor.

Rainbow: Que fácil

¿?: No, no lo hagas

Rainbow: ¿Scootalo? pero no estabas...que importa me alegra mucho verte, liberemos a los demás y...

Scootalo: No, que no vez, tú eres la mejor voladora de la academia Wonderbolt si dejas que las púas bajen hasta los miembros y los demás y tú seguirías como la líder de los Wonderbolt.

Rainbow: Un minuto...si Scootalo le gustaría mucho que sea una Wonderbolt pero ella querría que me lo ganara justamente además Scootalo es muy buena amiga de ellos, yo jamás le haría eso a mis amigos y tampoco a Soarin-dijo algo sonrojada

¿?: Muy lista Rainbow pero muy tarde-dijo un duende pasándose por Scootalo

Rainbow: Es enserio digo el interruptor esta aquí-dijo pulsando el botón

Duende: Creo que tienes razón-dijo y desapareció

Twilight: Buen trabajo amiga

Mientras continuaban, en otro lugar los niños continuaban escapando de los duendes y fueron arrinconadas.

Duende: Ya no tienen a donde escapar.

Entonces Button presiono un botón dejando caer miles de regalos encima de los duendes.

Button: Cielos yo solo lo presione por curiosidad.

Applebloom: Perfecto sigamos

Entonces llegaron más duendes y las CMC, Button y Dinky saltaron a su única salida que era un especie de túnel en bajada, al caer aterrizaron en algo suave.

Scootalo: Estos son regalos

Dinky: Miren uno para mi, para Sweete Bell, para mi mami, Soarin, Discord.

Sweete: Son para muchos.

Entonces escucharon ruidos.

Button: Escuchan eso...

Sweete: Son campanas del trineo de Santa

Applebloom: ¿Están alucinando? yo no escucho nada.

Dinky: Pues nosotras si y viene de allá.

Applebloom: Bueno yo las sigo.

Mientras los demás ponis seguían en la búsqueda.

Duende: Es hora de aumentar el miedo.

El duende empezó a hacer un hechizo en las mentes de los ponis.

Pinkie: ¿Qué está pasando?

Pinkie Pie solo veía todo obscuro pero estaban sus amigas.

Pinkie: Amigas ¿qué pasa?

Applejack: No somos amigas, eres una rara no siempre se puede sonreír vete no te queremos ver.

Pinkie: ¿qué?

Fluttershy: Lo que dijo, muchas veces odiamos tus fiestas

Pinkie Pie no podía creer lo escuchaba su pelo se volvió lacio y comenzó a llorar en el piso.

Pinkie: No...ustedes...eran muy preciados para mí...yo...yo...no puedo creerlo-dijo triste y llorando

¿?: No te preocupes...yo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo abrazando a Pinkie

Pinkie: ¿Cheese Sándwich?

Cheese: Siempre habrá gente que va querer y tu fiestas siempre animan de eso no lo dudes...y yo...te amo-dijo abrazándola

Pinkie Pie dejo de llorar y su pelo volvió a ser esponjado

Cheese: Ellos no son reales, pero yo sí, pude darme cuenta y me conecte a tu mente para ayudarte

Entonces Pinkie Pie despierta y ve era abrazada por Cheese y sus cabezas estaban juntas.

Pinkie: Gracias-dijo abrazándolo

Cheese: Ahora liberemos a los demás.

Pinkie y Cheese comenzaron a abrazar a los demás conectándose con el hechizo y ayudándolos con sus temores hasta liberar a todos.

Twilight: Muchas gracias

Doctor Whooves: Ahora vamos por los niños

Los ponis continuaron hasta que llegaron a la ultima puerta al abrirla se prepararon para cualquier cosa pero...

Spitfire: ¿Quien está a...-pero no termina porque todos se impresionaron por quien vieron

Todos: Santa Hooves

Santa: Jo jo jo, me alegro mucho que llegaran hasta aquí

Rainbow: Usted nos intento atormentar y secuestro a los niños

Santa: Veo que se preocupan mucho por ellos.

Derpy: Como no nos vamos a preocupar, Dinky es mi hija y los demás son niños que necesitan ayuda.

Rarity: ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

Santa: Presiento que está por venir.

Entonces por otra puerta entran los niños.

Applebloom: ¿Aquí escucharon las campanas?

Applejack: Hermanita

Los ponis abrazaron a los niños que entraron.

Santa: Ahora debo dar muchas explicaciones, pero mejor vámonos a un lugar mejor

Entonces Santa usa un hechizo y todos los ponis habían llegado el centro donde estaban todos los duendes y un gran árbol gigante de navidad.

Santa: Verán mi trabajo es ver quienes se han portado bien y mal y he visto los mucho que ustedes han progresado y logrado con la amistad y lo que han aprendido y llegado a hacer.

¿?: Todos los hemos visto

Twilight: Princesas Celestia, Luna y Discord.

Discord: Si yo también ayude.

Detrás de Santa Hooves estaba el trineo con 8 renos adornados con muchos campanitas.

Santa: Adelante niños pueden acariciar los renos son muy cariñosos.

Entonces los niños fueron muy alegres pero Applebloom seguía confundida

Scootalo: ¿Qué pasa Applebloom?

Applebloom: Es qué, yo no puedo escuchar las campanas pero todo esto que está pasando...Santa Hooves es real...ahora puedo creer-entonces ya comenzó escuchar las campanas- Puedo escuchar las campanas

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces todo fue ilusiones?-pregunto a Santa

Santa: Así es los bandidos, el camino amarillo, el techo con púas todo fue ilusión, los osos son mis ayudantes aquí en la aldea y la puerta era una puerta mágica, y ese papel parlante aunque molesto es mi asistente.

Papel: Ahora si me pueden sacar del sombrero.

Santa: Claro-con magia lo saca y lo deja a su lado.

Rainbow: Valla entonces todo fue una prueba para ver que tanto arriesgaríamos por la gente que queríamos.

Pinkie: Entonces SlenderPony también fue ilusión

Santa: ¿Quien? yo no mande a nadie llamado SlenderPony

Fluttershy: Entonces de verdad estábamos en peligro

Twilight: Pero ya nos ocupamos de él, ya es un problema

Santa: Bueno, es hora de elegir al niño que recibirá el primer regalo de navidad.

Todos los niños se formaron en una fila y Santa comenzó a ver uno por uno a los niños.

Santa: Applebloom veo que estas muy feliz.

Applebloom: Lo estoy, lo siento mucho por no creer antes es que...

Santa: Está bien, ahora sabes que soy real y la navidad ahora elijo a Applebloom para el primer regalo.

Applejack: Bien hecho hermanita

Santa: Ahora dime pequeña ¿qué quieres de navidad? pero esta vez no puedo cumplir eso de que tengas tu cutie mark es por eso siempre te daba juguetes que no sé si te gustarían.

Applebloom: Lo siento deje de creer porque nunca me dio eso pero ahora sé que quiero

Applebloom se acerco y le susurro algo al oído.

Santa: Ah ya entiendo...si puedo cumplir eso-dijo en un tono muy humilde

Santa le dio una de las campanitas de los renos a Applebloom

Santa: Hemos cumplido el primer regalo, ahora debo entregar los regalos a todos los ponis, Las princesas los enviaran de vuelta me alegro mucho que hoy en día todo fueron buenos niños, en serio los únicos en la lista de malos son Diamon Tiare y Silver Spon, !LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS JOJOJOJO¡

Santa se fue en su trineo pero antes ilumino el gran árbol colocando una bella estrella.

Twilight: Muchas felicidades Applebloom

Todos: Felicidades

Applebloom: Gracias

Entonces todos los ponis fueron transportados con magia de las princesa y Discord de vuelta Ponyville donde les esperaba una gran mesa con un gran festín navideño

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Applebloom: También pedí una gran cena en donde toda mi familia pudiera estar.

Soarin: !SIIIIIIIIIIIII¡ PAI DE MANZANA

Rainbow: Ay Soarin

Entonces todos comenzaron a compartir juntos en señal de amistad y en familia, los niños volvieron con sus familias las cuales no estaban preocupadas por ya la princesa Celestia le explico todo, todos comenzaron a darse regalos navideños.

Rarity: Para ti Spikey-Wikey

Spike: Muchas gracias Rarity-dijo y se dieron un abrazo

Flash Sentry: Princesa Twilight sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero me dijeron que le gusta leer y...feliz navidad.

Twilight: Muchas gracias-dijo sonrojada

Todos tuvieron una gran navidad en familia y amistad.

FIN

Espero le allá gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que apoyaron el fic Muchas gracias a todos.

Cuídense, les deseo un muy buen día un Muy Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, gracias y felices fiestas a todos.

Pinkie Pie: !FELIZ NAVIDAD¡


End file.
